


The inventor

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [10]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The inventor

The contraption in the workshop didn't look like much, just a barrel, a piston, a cistern, an oven, and a considerable amount of pipe. It clanked and rumbled and shook quite alarmingly. It stank of coal and heated the room almost unbearably. And the steam that periodically blasted from it was enough to scald you, if you were standing in the wrong place. It still needed a great deal of work before it would be marketable.

But it could pump water. It could lift a weight. It could turn a wheel.

It was going to change the world, thought Falke.


End file.
